(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active matrix type display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An OLED display uses high integration and high precision to realize a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image in a large-sized display panel, and accordingly a design of a display panel that can be applied to various driving methods with simple alignment is desired.
The entire pixels are divided into at least two groups during one frame, one frame period is divided into at least two fields, and pixels of a group corresponding to each field emit light.
In general, one frame of a display device includes a scan period for programming image data and a light emission period for light emission according to the programmed image data. In addition, an NTSC type display device displays 60 images per second, and a PAL type display device displays 50 images per second.
Thus, when the frame is divided into at least two fields, each field should include a scan period (data programming period) and a light emission period so that the data programming and light emission should be performed within at least 1/120 of a second. Accordingly, high-speed driving with high driving frequency is used. Such a high-speed driving may cause insufficient data programming and light emission, thereby causing deterioration of image quality.
In addition, although light emissions are alternately driven for each field unit to improve (i.e., to reduce) the image quality deterioration, resolution deterioration may occur in a moving image due to a luminance difference between light emitting pixels in each field.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a driving method that can prevent or reduce motion artifact due to a luminance difference in fields caused by speed of a moving object in the image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.